


【立克】葡萄成熟時

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【立克】葡萄成熟時

Jack笑著追上眼前的人，不料趙立安卻停下腳步，轉身拉過他的手往附近的廁所走，進到最裡面的隔間，把馬桶蓋蓋下來，壓著Jack的肩膀讓他坐在上面，自己跨坐在Jack身上

''Jack...''趙立安看著Jack，小手捧著他的臉，大拇指在Jack臉上婆娑，低頭吻了上去，Jack楞了一下隨即奪回主動權，舌頭撬開牙關，直接闖入那溫暖的口腔，在趙立安嘴裡舔了個遍，直到他喘不過氣才放開他

''小個子那麼主動啊?''  
''嗯...你都看到其他人那麼騷的樣子，我怕你不要我啊...''  
''哪會，我家小個子最騷了，走吧回家''正當Jack準備抱著趙立安起身時，卻被趙立安的動作楞了一下，趙立安伸手摸上他已經半硬的性器，不安分的隔著褲子搓揉，還直接解開他的皮帶拉下拉鍊，伸入內褲裡握這他的性器  
''Jack，你都硬了，還要回家嗎?''  
''乖寶貝，別點火了，我們回家再說''  
''可是我下面癢癢的，你真的不要嗎?''說完還往Jack的耳朵吹氣，趙立安覺得手裡的性器又硬了幾分，便開始上下套弄，屁股還時不時上下摩擦著  
''哥哥~真的不要嗎....''

''那麼騷，等等讓你爽到叫不出來''

一把扯開趙立安的校服，低頭在那人鎖骨開始啃咬，之後在含住右邊的乳首，牙齒輕咬著舌頭舔弄著  
''嗯...哥哥....另一邊也要''趙立安挺起胸部往Jack嘴裡送，Jack抬手捏住左邊的乳頭，另一隻手將校褲跟內褲一併拉下，手指擠進股縫往下摸到穴口，那裏已經有液體分泌出來，Jack拍了拍趙立安的屁股示意他起來，讓他轉過去彎下腰，Jack撥開趙立安的臀瓣，看著粉嫩嫩的後穴，伸出舌頭在穴口舔了舔，然後伸進去裡面幫他擴張

趙立安覺得有一個 濕軟的東西在他後穴進進出出，往後一看發現Jack在幫他把穴舔開  
''Jack...嗯...不要....很髒...''  
''不會，寶寶的我不嫌髒''手指伸到趙立安嘴裡，趙立安自覺的含入開始舔弄，過沒一會Jack抽出來再捅入趙立安的小穴，另一隻手伸到前面握住趙立安的性器套弄，前後夾擊爽的趙立安直接射了出來，''寶寶換我囉~''，脫下自己的褲子，掏出性器抵在穴口，正要準備進入時又起了玩心，坐在馬桶上不動，趙立安覺得下面搔癢難耐，轉頭看到Jack坐在馬桶上，一臉疑惑的看著他，Jack戲謔的看著趙立安，過沒多久趙立安直接脫下自己的褲子，跨坐在Jack身上，扶著滾燙的性器一點一點慢慢往下坐，''嗯啊....好大...好滿..哈啊...''等整根沒入之後便開始上下動了起來，雙手環在Jack的肩膀上，雙眼載滿了慾望的看著他，將頭埋在Jack頸窩處喘息，時不時含住Jack的耳垂吸允  
''Jack....安安累了...你動動嗎~''手指還在Jack的胸上打轉  
''累了啊寶寶，我要來囉''扣住趙立安的腰由下往上頂弄，速度跟深度都跟剛剛的沒得比，突如其來的快來讓趙立安爽的叫出來，廁所裡迴盪著趙立安的呻吟還有Jack的低喘跟肉體拍打的聲音，Jack抱著趙立安站起來，打開廁所的門，將人放到洗手台上繼續操弄著他  
''嗯...Jack...會被人...啊...發...發現的''  
''這樣更刺激不是嗎?寶寶你下面真的好緊喔''  
''那Jack....嗯啊...喜歡嗎?''  
''喜歡啊''隨後俯身在他耳邊說，''最喜歡幹你了''  
''嗯啊...討厭...我...我也只...喜歡給Jack...幹....''  
Jack將人翻過來，後入式的姿勢讓趙立安面向鏡子，看到自己的臉被幹到爽得一臉淫蕩，他都不知道自己可以那麼騷，可能是被游泳池的那個景象刺激到了吧，不想讓自己的男人跑掉，所以才會這樣，Jack感受到趙立安的走神，大力的頂了一下敏感點  
''還走神啊嗯?看來我還不夠努力呢''  
''啊...Jack...再快一點...''大力的撞擊著敏感點，爽的趙立安直接被操射，高潮餘韻後穴絞著Jack的性器，爽得差點繳械投降，抽插數十下便射在趙立安穴裡，在廁所裡簡單的清理一下，Jack牽著趙立安的手慢慢走出校園

回到家後趙立安又攀了上來

''Jack我還沒吃夠，我們繼續嘛~''  
''好~你要多少我都給你''

一夜無眠


End file.
